


19-Feminization: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Steve Rogers, Calling a Cock Pussy, Daddy Kink, Feminine Peter Parker, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rogers Industries, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #19FeminizationWith Steve and Peter (Continuation of Nudes/Pre Lingerie)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	19-Feminization: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

They scheduled a date to meet properly and get to know each other. He wasn't sure but he thought Steve told him that he would also take him shopping if he wanted to do so.

On the day of the date Peter nervously got ready in what he deems his best clothes without having on his suit jacket. He takes the train downtown and walks to an address Steve sent him. He lied that he could drive because he didn't want Steve to come and pick him up so he didn't have to see the kind of apartment he lives in. He was embarrassed by the amount of clutter and old furniture he has in his room not to speak of his aunt who he lives with.

Peter stops in front of a restaurant that looks like it's going to kick him out for wearing what he does and waits for Steve to arrive.

"Peter?" He hears Steve and suddenly there is a 6'4" man in front of him.

He looks up at him and blushes. "Daddy?"

Steve looks at him and his eyes seem to be incredibly dark.

"Let's stay with Steve for now." Steve takes his hand and walks him inside.

They sit down and Peter looks around intimidated by the people and establishment as well.

"You don't need to care about other people or their opinions, let's just focus on us. Hm?" Steve smiles at him and he feels so warm inside now.

Steve starts talking about himself to help Peter loosen up some more. He explains how company and that they are specialized in prosthetics and artificial intelligence, how he likes to go to his atelier and design new prosthetics or paint pictures or specialize prosthetics he has laying around. He gets help from an AI he built named Jarvis. Steve blushes slightly as Peter calls him a genius. He tells Peter about his best friend Bucky and his assistant Pepper who's also a best friend, his bodyguard oh no wait, head of security Happy and his robot helpers Dummy, You and Butterfingers. His first tests of prosthetics and AI. 

Peter, encouraged by this starts talking too, rambling mostly while they ate, about school, his love for photography, science and soon enough he drifts into things he's usually hiding deep inside.

"I guess I love cuddling a lot too, and teddys, big comfy sweaters and no pants. I don't like pants… I kinda hate pants actually, they make me feel bad."

"Do you like skirts?" Steve asks and Peter looks at him almost shocked.

"I don't know… that's for girls."

"Is it? I think clothing isn't gendered, nothing really is if it hasn't to do with biology." Peter stares at him.

"Maybe I would? I like wearing nothing sometimes more but I haven't had skirts. People wouldn't laugh at me."

"That's why I am here baby. You can be yourself around me till you have the confidence to show the world. I want to be your safe place." 

Peter smiles. "I really want this, Daddy." 

"Then maybe I should discuss this more." Steve smiles.

"I would love to be your Daddy, Peter. Any way you want me to be, I just want to spend money and love on you while I can have you in my home. I don't expect sex or anything. Just that you'd be with me, at my penthouse or anywhere else I live at the time and maybe if you okay with it take care a bit of the bots and my eating schedule? I tend to forget and Jarvis can't shove food in my mouth." Steve chuckles and Peter giggles.

"I would love to, Daddy but I expected to have to repay you somehow…"

"No, darling. I don't expect anything but what I said." Peter smiles widely.

"Can it start today because I really want to show Daddy how much I like cuddles." Steve laughs softly.

"You're so innocent and sweet but of course sweetheart." They finish their dinner and Steve takes him downtown.

Inside a store Steve shows him all the women’s clothing and tells him to look and see if he likes something. Peter nods at that and starts looking. Skirts, tops, hoodies, knee high socks, panties where Peter blushes profusely at, find their way into Steve’s arms and after he pleads for mercy they walk to a changing room. In a giggling Peter goes and out comes a Peter in panties, knee high socks, skirt and a top with a hoodie on top and Steve feels like his nose is bleeding and his cock is so hard in seconds it’s going to fall off immediately.

“You’re so beautiful baby…” Steve says breathlessly.

“Really? I’m not sure if I like it. I feel comfortable.” Peter spins a couple of times.

“I tell you, beautiful princess.”

Peter looks at him and blushes. “Princess?”

“If you don’t like it I won’t call you that.” Steve says softly.

“I really like it…” Peter mumbles and blushes as he awkwardly pulls the hoodie down over his groin.

Steve frowns slightly. “I might have forgotten one thing that I need to tell you baby. I want you to always be honest with me, listen to me and tell me your thoughts and feelings when I ask or you feel like they’re negative, okay?”

Peter nods quickly. “Yes Daddy. I promise.” He says even quicker.

“So what are you thinking?”

“I feel hot Daddy. Like it when Daddy calls me princess.” Peter whispers.

“What does hot mean princess?” Steve asks as he pushes Peter slowly back into the changing room and locking the door.

“I...I…” Peter blushes and stumbles on top of the chair inside the changing room. The hoodie slips out of his hands and Steve can see a little bulge in Peter’s panties.

“Is my princess hard.” Peter whimpers. “Wet?” Peter hums at that and Steve smirks.

“Should Daddy make his little princess come? Show how Daddy can make his princess feel good?” Peter moans and closes his eyes.

Steve gets on his knees. “Daddy is going to finger your wet pussy until you come, princess.” He leans forward and whispers hotly and bites his ear lobe.

Peter moans louder. “Shhh, you gotta be quiet.” Steve shoved another pair of panties inside Peter’s mouth.

He looks at Steve with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. Steve groans softly and pulls Peter’s panties aside. His little cock springs free and pre come starts dripping from the tip. He wraps a hand around the hard cock and groans at the sight of it covering the cock completely and hiding it in his fist. He starts jerking off Peter.

“That’s a good little girl. So wet for Daddy, his big hand covering all of your pussy, so small and so responsive to Daddy.” Peter moans into the pair of panties in his mouths and thrusts his hips.

“Close!“ Peter moans loudly but muffled as Steve starts moving his hand faster and faster.

“Come for me, princess. Come for daddy and be a good girl.” Steve groans into Peter’s ear and he comes.

Cum spurting out of Steve’s hand and ruining the panties he has on.

Steve takes the panties out of Peter’s mouth and lets him pant and breathe.

“Daddy is so proud of you, princess.” Steve hugs him and kisses his head.

After some time to breathe and collect Steve takes all stuff and pays while Peter puts on a fresh pair of panties and deciding to stay in the clothes he has on right now. Peter walks out of the changing room into Steve’s arms.

“Ready to go, princess?” Steve asks and Peter nods.

“Take me home, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
